Forbidden Love: Seriously
by A Gentle Wish
Summary: She cannot fall for a Noah neither for a Bookman. Meet Miraila Autumns, an Exorcist with a dark past. Refusing to remember who she once was, Miraila joins the Black Order, eventually finding a new love. After creating a new beginning for herself, what happens if a certain someone comes right back into her life? What will Mirai do?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Books

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Books**

I stood there completely clueless of what was happening to me. First of all, I'm standing in the middle of a field with no one with me or any town nearby. What the heck am I even doing here?

As I looked around hopefully finding something, which I did not, a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around my body.

I've got to admit, I have a pretty nice figure: not too fat, not too thin, just right. Anyway, going back to where I was, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. My first thought was to elbow the kidnapper but I realized that I have no control over my body.

I looked back and smiled at the beautiful sight. He was a man in his mid-twenties with black wavy hair, an ash colored skin and a stigmata on his forehead?! The hell…?

"Joido…" Was that his name? Weird.

"What is it, dear?" The man's umber skin changed into a lighter one, his golden eyes dulled into an alluring shade of midnight.

"Tell me you love me?" I asked.

"I love you. Forever and always, no matter how long it takes, I will find you. My Dear Kallen."

"Then I shall wait for you…" My eyes closed slowly, as if I tried my best to stay awake.

I must have missed the fact that when I closed my eyes, the man, Joido, started to cry. Tears streamed down his face, dripping on my pale cheeks.

Finally! "She's dying." That was all he could say. Impossible.

"I'm sorry Joido." A girl about 13 years old approached the man who cradled my weak body.

"Road," that's her name? "It's not your fault."

The girl bent down on her knees, held her hands towards mine and began caressing it. "I'm sorry Kallen." She began to cry.

"It shouldn't have ended like this..." A smile formed on my lips as I tried to gather all the strength to say my last words.

"This is not the end."

And with that, my dream ended.

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweat. My whole body was shaking vigorously and I couldn't do anything to control it.

 _I died_.

I died?

I couldn't believe it, how can I die? Who was that woman? That can't be me... My name is not Kallen, it's even far from it. My name is Miraila, and I know it's weird, but this made me really confused. Who the hell is Kallen?

Shaking off anything that's related to what I dreamt about, I looked outside my window, only to realize that I woke up too early.

It was dark outside, but the moon shone at its brightest. Probably it's past twelve and everyone may have just slept.

No matter how hard I tried to go back to sleep, I couldn't. It was already ruined.

I got up and headed to the ideal place where my mind could cool off: the library. I'm sure a _certain someone_ might be there to accompany me.

As I walked through the empty corridors, I can't help but reminisce about my first time in the Black Order HQ. It has been five years since I joined the order together with my innocence and nephew, Skylar.

When we first got here, Komui was absolutely fascinated with Sky. His innocence was unique among the others. Sky could turn himself into a scythe, but he could not wield himself. He needed someone. Someone who is compatible to use him, or else if the synchro rate between him and another user is low, there is a high possibility that he will burn and hurt his own partner.

Which is why I am paired with him. So far, I am the only one who could only use Skylar. Maybe it's because of our closeness, but I felt different because Sky's innocence isn't mine. It felt as if I was just a tool for him to dispose once he finds a better replacement.

I know I've always had that insecurity, but after six months, I finally found mine. It was a parasitic type that was found on my bloodstream. I could harden and sharpen my blood. Komui made me specific daggers that I use to inflict wounds that don't scar on any part of my body and preventing the injuries to harm the system itself.

Four years of fighting akumas, I started to master my skills. Skylar grew into a fine young man and we still work as team up until now.

I stopped on my tracks only realizing that I was walking by memory towards the library. I took a deep breath, pushed the door open creating a creaking sound that filled the empty halls. There, seated on one of the chairs, was a familiar redhead reading a book called Lavi.

"You're still awake?" He removed a pile of books on the chair beside him, setting it on the table, offering me to sit down.

"Yeah, can't sleep. How about you?" I examined the books on the table before sitting. Most were about history and innocence.

"I guess we're the same then." Lavi put the book he was reading down, patted my head, and then went back to reading it again.

The whole time, he read information heavy books, while I read novels that were mostly fictional. I remember the first time I met him, and it was a terrible meeting. I was different back then. I did not express my emotions openly. But then, Lavi came along.

He was my first partner, and amazingly, he and Sky got along together just fine. For me, not that much, I hated people who were noisy. But in one snap… I became one of them.

As our mission together increased, we got closer. That's it, nothing more, nothing less.

Years pass by, Allen Walker arrived and my life as an exorcist became more colorful and fun.

They surely changed me, molded me into a better person to be exact.

Okay, out of the memory lane. I guess Lavi and I had some kind of quiet competition on who can read the most books. Obviously, Lavi was winning because I was felt sleepy due to information overload.

"Screw this! You win!" I leaned my head against the table and began to rest.

"Of course! You can't― Goodnight Mira." I couldn't really hear anything clear but I felt something drape over my shoulder.

"Goodnight."

 **A/N**

 **Hello! This is my second fanfic of DGM. I hope you guys liked it! Please comment and follow.**

 **Miraila: Hello! This is just a sneak peak of what's going to happen!**

 **AGW: Of course it is!**

 **Tyki: When's my part?**

 **AGW: Just patiently wait my dear. You're next.**

 **Lavi: I had a short time there… Anyways Wish doesn't own D. Gray Man. All credits go to Hoshino-sensei!**

 **She can't fall for a Noah neither a Bookman. Meet Miraila Autumns, an Exorcist with a dark past. Refusing to remember who she was, she joined the Black Order, finding a new love. Mirai has now created a new adventure for herself, but what if a certain someone comes back into her life? What will Mirai do?**


	2. Chapter 2: It will always be her

**Chapter 2: It will always be her**

I woke up with a stiff neck, only to find myself lying on the floor. And with a swift motion I stood up and headed to the dining hall to start my day.

Something is off, I mean, when I got to the dining place, everyone laughed to their hearts content. Even Kanda looked at me mockingly while Lavi quickly left the room.

I sat next to Allen and gave him a questioning look, finally the boy cracked. He spoke too fast at first and when I told him to relax and talk slowly, that's when I realized what was really going on.

"La-Lavi drew on your face." Allen looked scared while he told me.

"Huh?" I couldn't believe what he was saying up until Lenalee offered me a mirror.

"Eh? Ehhh?!"

* * *

 **Lavi POV**

After Mirai fell asleep, I couldn't help myself from scribbling on her pale skin. I grabbed a marker and started drawing. Honestly, I didn't really want to mess her face up because I know I would pay for that later so I decided to draw something cool.

I started with drawing cherry blossom patterns on her right cheek, it was based on memory. I tried to recall how the petals danced with wind during one of my expeditions with Gramps. How peaceful and how beautiful _they_ looked.

Next was a pattern of waves, also based on one of my missions: how _they_ seemed to be mild and yet, powerful enough to bring down a ship.

Lastly, I drew the symbol that Mirai always uses to complete my amazing work!

I looked at her one last time before going to bed. Sure she was going to be pissed, but I think she'll like it, hopefully.

Because _it_ looks perfect on _her_.

Hours passed by and I woke up with a new foot print on my cheek.

"That hurts…" I complained to the older bookman.

"You wouldn't wake up so I did what I have to do."

"That's so mean, Gramps. Now I have a foot print on my face."

"Idiot apprentice! Don't worry it suits you and don't forget about your duty."

He didn't have to remind me… I knew that well. It's just that, I didn't really expect to start my day with such reminders. Dang that old panda sure knows how get me through the day.

* * *

I looked at the mirror intently. Was this really _me_? The girl on the mirror, she looks so pretty with the bunch of patterns drawn on her face, on my face. It felt as if it was specially made for me, but I never knew Lavi had such talent in arts. What should I do? I can't really show them what I really think.

"Eh? It- It's…" Shoot!

"It's?" Allen and Lenalee began to scoot closer and seemed to be interested on what my reaction would be.

"It's not ugly, but, it's really just not my taste." Besides Lavi only did this because he thought it was a good prank. Obviously, he would've done better if Lenalee was to be his canvas.

 _If only it was Lenalee…_

"Anyways!" I quickly changed the subject. "Have you guys packed? How's your injury Allen? Lenalee?" I asked both of them, trying to shake off my horrid thoughts.

"We're both fine!" Lenalee gave me a gentle smile. I don't know why, but I was very irritated with it, with _her_. Was it because― no, impossible. That would be immature.

 _But still, she did not have to answer for Allen._

"Mira-san?" The young boy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I- I see… Well then, time for me to do my work. See ya later guys." I quickly swallowed my food, not bothering to chew and left the dining hall as fast as I could.

 _If only it was Lenalee… Lenalee, Lenalee, it's always been Lenalee._

As I passed by the 8th floor's empty corridor, I looked at the forest surrounding the Order. Everything seemed so peaceful, except the fact that my emotions are turbulent and uncontrollable as of now. I brought my hand close to the silver badge, and clutched the soft fabric as tight as I could.

' _Come on, Miraila.'_ I thought to myself. ' _Deep breaths. Deep breaths.'_

I inhaled a shaky breath as my heart was seemingly squeezed dry. My taste buds turned bitter and my mood quickly worsened. I have to stop this instant. I do not have any right to feel this way. Why? Right from the start and until the end,

' _He will always be hers.'_

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please comment and follow.**

 **Tyki: Hey… I thought I was next?**

 **AGW: I know. I know, sorry for that. I'll make it up with the next chapters.**

 **Tyki: You better. At least you updated.**

 **AGW: Right...**

 **Tyki: Anyways Wish doesn't own D. Gray Man. All credits go to Hoshino-sensei! We shall see each other again in the next chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: You Can Now Rest

**Chapter 3: You Can Now Rest**

"Mirai?" Sky's voice cuts my thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"

I snap my head towards his direction. There across the corridor, stood a young handsome man whose eyes can drive all your problems away.

"N-No! Everything is alright, Dear." I walk towards him, and pulled my beloved nephew into a bone crushing hug. "Welcome home, Sky." I softly whispered, inhaling his sweet vanilla scent to calm my troubled mind.

It felt strange for Sky not to fight my deathly hugs, maybe he simply had a tough time during his mission.

"Sky?" I loosen my grip on him. But as I pulled away from the hug, Sky suddenly stops me and buries his head on my shoulder. feel my coat dampen as he stays still and silent. I take a deep relieved breath and put my arm around Sky, dragging his heavy body towards the balcony garden.

As we walked through the empty hallways and staircases, and along the spacious passageways, you could hear his shallow and quick breaths. But as soon as I opened the door and the wind blows pass us, Sky pulls himself away and savours the smell of the surrounding forest.

I shake my head at his usual actions and took my place beside him.

"So, now that you've calm down, care to tell me what happened to you?" I ask.

Sky must've been caught off guard that made his gestures wary and defensive.

"Along the mission, I was just contemplating about the choices and decicions that I've made. I need to do everything perfectly. I have to work harder than anyone else." He stared blankly at the green landscape below us. "I thought-" He takes a deep breath. "I thought that I'd be left behind with the regret of not being able to do more than I really could." Sky suddenly slaps his cheeks, and in an instant, it reddened. "I... Wha-?!"

I cut his loud mouth off by pulling his head on my lap. "Oh, I see." I comb my hand through his golden strands. "You have been doing your very best. But, you should not push yourself too much."

"Eh? But I have to. I have to become stronger in order to protect more people. You should know that by now, Mirai." He replies as his eyebrows furrow and his lips purse. "I-I have to be stronger for the both of us and for all our friends and comrades."

"Skylar Autumns..." I gently cover his eyes, "Rest. Rest now because you have done everything you can in that mission. It has been tough for you, hasn't it?"

"Y-Yes." His shoulders start to shake and his tears slowly seep through my hands. "But I just can't..." Sky mumbles, "Damn it, why do you have to be so..." But even before he can complete his sentence, something inside him broke the jar of every pain, hurt, and angst he was hiding. A cry bellowed deep within his throat and as the sun continued to look upon us, his tears glistened against its rays making it look as if Sky, the calm and collected senior, cried diamonds.

We sat there for about four hours. Before I even realized what time was it, Allen was calling me for lunch.

"Mira-san!" Allen calls out, "Skylar-san just came back from his mission! Why don't we eat lunch together? There will be-"

"Allen-kun!" I call out whisper shouting at him. "Come up to the balcony, Skylar is with me."

"Alright!" He gives his signature smile and walks in. "I'll be there in a minute or so, as long as I don't get lost!"

"Mhm! We'll be waiting! Don't get lost."

As soon as our voices died down, the sounds of leaves rustling and birds chirping continued. I raise my head to observe the clouds and let my hand instinctively comb through Sky's hair.

'Cumulous clouds, huh?' I thought to myself. "I wonder how does it feel like to spend the day up there, lazing around with nothing to worry about?"

"Well," a familiar teasing voice answers. "You'd fall and get wet, Mira-san."

"A-Allen?!" I turned my head around only to find him directly face to face with me.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Sorry!" We both shout at the same time, Allen distancing himself from me. As I moved my legs, Skylar shifted from his position on my lap to a more comfortable position on the bench.

"Um... I didn't mean to surprise you." The white haired teen quickly held both of his hands up.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault, Allen." I laughed at his silly reaction and slowly stood up. "And besides, I'd like to thank you for making Sky shift. He has been on my lap for four hours now, I can't even feel my legs, you know?"

"I see!" Allen suddenly pouts and slightly glares at Skylar. Or maybe it was just my imagination? "So... Advantage... Unfair..." He begins to murmur inaudible words as a dark shade of purple aura surrounds his innocent self.

"Allen?" I poke his cheek to snap him out of his thoughts.

"A-Ah!" He jumps awat from me, "Mira-san, you can go ahead. I'll be the one who will wake Skylar-san up." He smiles and gestures for the door.

"Alright." I said as I reach out for the handle. "You sure you can handle it?" I ask him one last time.

"Absolutely." He replies with a smirk as develish as to how he usually maked during the times he plays poker.

"Well, at least Skylar is definitely in safe hands." I shrugged and began to walk towards the canteen.

* * *

 **Allen POV**

As soon as Mirai-san closes the door, I quickly turned to Skylar-san to shake him awake.

"Skylar-san, wake up." I gently shook the sleeping exorcist awake. "It's time for lunch."

"Mhm... I want to sleep, go ahead, Mirai."

"I'm not Mira-san, Skylar-senpai. It's Allen."

"Huh? Allen? Ah. Sorry," he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly sits up. "Where's Mirai?"

"She went ahead to accompany Lenalee for lunch."

"Oh..." He stares blankly for a few seconds and then, the great Skylar suddenly grins and looks at me with knowing eyes. "So, Mirai-tan went ahead huh?" He emphasizes on Mira-san's name, causing me to slightly blush and pout for his intimate nicknames.

For some reason, it was only Komui, Skylar, and Lavi who calls her 'Mirai'.

Lavi?

Lavi?

Lavi.

What?! Even he calls her by that nickname? How much have I been blinded and deaf about it?

About several months now, Beansprout." Skylar-san replies in a deadpan tone.

"It's Allen!" I snap at him, ignoring the fact that he could hear my thoughts. Based on the Order's assessment with Sky-san, so long are the emotions behind someone's thoughts are too strong, he can basically hear it. Making him a great asset in fighting Akumas. But according to Lenalee and the rumors going around the clinic, Komui and Mira-san, herself banned him from using his rare gift.

"So when are you going to confess, Uncle-in-law?"

"Don't call me that, Skylar-san!" I quickly brushed his curious and knowing grin. "Besides, finding the heart is our priority. I can't risk falling in love-"

"And stealing someone's heart because the risk of death is too high that if you died in battle, you'll be the cause of that person's hurt, correct?" Skylar-san looks at me with an expression that simply meant he understood.

"Yes." I answered with an exasparated sigh and looked up at the clouds.

"But that does not mean you can't help it." The man stands and blocks my view. His hair like the sun with his eyes as vast and as clear as a hopeful day. Sky-san reaches his gloved hand out and pulls me up to my feet. "Come on Allen, Mirai is waiting."


End file.
